SasuNaru Tear You Apart
by Killeryoyo13
Summary: Based off of the song by She Wants Revenge "Tear You Apart" Sasuke is feeling unwanted lust, and trie sto control himself from what he calls a crush. A one shot story. Enjoy! :


SasuNaru- Tear you apart

I walked into a room, looking in every direction before taking in on the next dangerous step in my life, for what I never expected to come my way. I looked carefully, making sure he wasn't there. The one who would take me out of control, leaving me to stare at a sin, feeling something I shouldn't. It wasn't my fault, is it okay God? Will the sin take me down to a fiery world of what they call "hell?" Will I meet this so called devil after I die? Will the prying save me?

These thoughts flushed down in my brain as I walked in close, seeing familiar faces of those I didn't care about, a good sign, right? I told myself this over, and over again, hoping I would be right. One thing I hated more than these feeling was being wrong. It appeared lately that I've been wrong a lot lately. I never expected to feel such thing for someone I hated, and this made me hate myself, as each day passed, the feelings grew.

I wasn't always like this; I have no interest in love, so why do I feel this lust? I was never the type to feel so strongly for someone. It was just a crush right? It's just a crush so it'll go away. I told this to myself over and over again, this was NOT okay.

I finally continued walking in, seeing everyone that I knew, the annoying girls who used to chase me around, the lazy guy, the guy who ate a lot, the boy with the dog, the girl with a stutter. I walked in more, trying to ignore every person that waved or tried saying hello to me.

Things have gotten different as I returned to the village and served my time in prison to only make it fair. Everyone treated me like crap, and of course like in the past, I seriously didn't care. I destroyed a part of my life and it really wasn't okay but now everything has gotten better. After a year passed, everyone watched how Naruto, the one person I hurt most treat me with so much respect. It seemed like he changed everyone's opinions of me. Now everyone treats me like a human being, with no worries in life.

It was as if my life changed, and he's the one who finally brought me . . . well dragged me back anyway. That is, to be more correct about this situation, since, like I said I don't like to be wrong; and I'd like to keep to that statement. Thank you very much. So here I was, in a place where everyone enjoyed themselves, was I enjoying mine? Maybe I was asking myself way too many questions. Maybe I should just sit down somewhere and enjoy this cold drink in my hand.

I found a seat in the back of the room, alone and perfect to clear my head, not that I needed to, well guess I did. Because I was sitting there away from everyone else, holding an ice cold drink, watching the room closely. Breathing lightly, acting as if I wasn't even there. Pretending I wasn't there. This was normal. Completely normal, I opened my eyes and it was like I was frozen on the spot. Petrified, I couldn't move, couldn't think, I could only stare. Was this even normal?

There he was,

He walked

Smiling like he always did

His golden blonde hair swayed as he walked in

His crystal blue eyes shined like the seven seas

Did the seven seas even shine? Oh who cares!

He walked in so calm and cool, more calm then myself.

He glanced around the room,

Smiling at everyone,

Waving at everyone,

Our eyes met.

Crap! He's the one person I wanted to avoid; I need to get out of here before he actually came up to me to talk. I set my drink aside and got up from where I was sitting. I turned around to realize I was too late. There he was, smiling at me, instantly my heart raced. Sinful feeling rushed through my head again.

This was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Hi Sasuke." He smiled at me with such ease.

"Hi." I tried saying coldly so he'd just walk away.

He didn't, he stood still smiling, but I could see a hint out nervousness in his voice as he spoke again.

"So, what're you doing alone back here?"

I only shrugged, not like I could exactly tell him, I had more pride then that right there.

"I see . . . care if I join you?"

Yes, I do mind! You're driving me crazy; the lustful sins flowed through my veins like a drug forbidden to those who didn't dare.

"Well actually I was on my way out." I pointed to the door quickly, needing to get away from him soon. It was just a crush, like all the others right?

"Oh . . ." He frowned, tilting his head down, like how a mother tells a little kid that he doesn't need the candy; it was slightly painful to watch. But this was dangerous, the sins were flowing stronger in my veins. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Um," I didn't know how to react, I bit my lip.

It's just a crush, I told myself.

"Can I come to your place, just for a little while?" His voice was soft as he spoke, sounding sad. I couldn't say no, he was still my friend after all, right?

"Just for a little while." I felt the regret in my voice.

His head immediately jolted up with joy, I could see the joy sparkling in his eyes, and he's so much like a little kid sometimes. He followed right behind me as we left, I came wanting to avoid him and now I was leaving with him by my side.

I couldn't help but feel so strongly toward him, it was just a crush; it'll go away like all the others. I told myself again. Each time I said it, the less I believed it. It seemed like he was controlling my life without meaning to.

Do sinful feelings ever fade away?

I held myself in normal conversation with him until we reached my place, I had to keep everything as normal as I could. I couldn't act as I felt, it'd only be dangerous, and he was only innocent, smiling.

Calm down Sasuke, pride, think of your pride before sin.

He sat on the couch as I went into the kitchen to grab some drinks, I knew Naruto wasn't a drinking type so I brought in something like soda to drink, and I needed to stay away from the alcohol to contain my sins. They were like my own personal drug.

"So why didn't you want to be alone tonight?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes away from him.

"Umm, just didn't want to be alone. You know it's funny; I have so many friends now . . . but deep down I still feel alone. You're the only one that seems to see me as an equal . . ." His voice drifted, as I watched him glance away from me. He did so as getting eye level to me, my heart raced, feeling the sins run through my veins again.

Driving me crazy,

It's just a crush

It'll go away, like the others.

It'll go away.

His hand brushed up against mine, and he left it there.

"Sasuke . . . I . . . I love you!"

We locked in a stare, lustful feeling exploded in my veins, I wanted to do things and it was driving me crazy.

I took a step back, this was bad! What should I do . . . . so many feelings.

We locked in a stare, and then our lips met, never expecting what to come. It just happened, and it wasn't going to end well, I could feel my feeling growing more and more.

I wanted him so bad it was driving me crazy.

What am I doing, this his dangerous, but I just had to.

"Sasuke?" He asked confused as we head to my room, I hushed him on the lips with my finger. He looked worried and nervous, but now was not the time for that. He started this and I had to finish this sin flowing through my body.

A little crush turned into a like.

I grabbed him by the hair, he shirked in pain. I whispered in his ear, forcing him down on the bed, he closed his eyes.

"I want to hold you close, skin pressed against me tight, lie still and close your eyes, so lovely it feels so right. "

I tore off his shirt, for forcefully that it should have left me guilty, but I was locked so hard on sin I couldn't think straight. I pressed my lips against his skin, loving the warmth. He'd shiver as each kiss left his skin, moving down and down. I could feel myself rushing on him, hearing soft moans. Stroking softly with my tongue, he'd only moan louder. The sound rushed my feelings more and more. Traveling back up to his warm lips, pressing his arm up, feeling every part of his body, I couldn't stop myself. I had to keep going, pulling him to him stomach. I pulled off my pants and pulled myself in; I was completing the sinful feelings. Was God going to punish me?

I don't care.

I could hear him, he sounded more, and more relaxed by each thrust and moan. It soothed me, obsessing over the feelings that sinned me. So lustful, but I was loving it. Was I going to hell? Was I going to meet the devil?

I didn't care.

I whispered in his ear "I want to hold you close, soft breath, beating heart  
>As I whisper in your ear, I wanna fucking tear you apart."<p>

Over obsessing in a love with him and going to hell, or leaving him to NO hell . . .

I chose hell.

I felt so right with him.

"I wanna fucking tare you apart."

The End


End file.
